Want U Back: Massington Songfic
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: My first songfic. Massie singing about Derrington. Please R&R. I do not own "I Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd. I do not own the Clique series. Note: My original story had to be modified, because lyrics aren't allowed in stories anymore, so here is the lyric-less version of it. Please R&R.
1. Intro About Song

_Massie pressed play on her phone and began singing/speaking into the recorder._

You were so immature in 7th grade. You were always shaking your rear end and acting like a kid.

I needed a suitable crush for eighth grade, and I thought that Chris Abeley was more mature than you because he had a driver's license and he was in high school.

I started hanging out with him, and even though I was supposed to set him up with Skye, I liked him and I liked the fact that he liked me back.

You and Dylan are dating now, and I had to remove my hold on you.

It's not that I like you, but really? You let her pedal you around in sweats?

You and I were a great alpha couple.

I've seen you kissing Dylan now.

She told me about Pinkberry.

Go ahead and tell everyone in ESP that I'm immature.

Just because I'm not dating you doesn't mean that Dylan can.

You were supposed to miss me.

Why are you with Dylan?

I'm not jealous!

That's like comparing keds to high-heels!

Okay, I admit it. I still like you and I want you back.

I thought you would still like me even though I didn't like you anymore.

_Massie clicked "end recording", but not before accidentally texting it to Derrington. "Oh, no," she moaned. She called Claire. Massie was so glad that she had moved to England._


	2. Derrick gets the message

Derrick Harrington's jaw dropped when he played Massie's message. "It's not about me," he muttered to himself, "Don't get your hopes up." It couldn't have been about him. First off, Dylan had broken up with him last week. Second, Massie didn't like him anymore. He called Cam.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey, dude."

"Your voice sounds different. Derrick, what's wrong?"

"Um...Can I play a message for you?"

"Sure. Lemme guess-from Massie?"

"How on earth did you-?"

"I'm psychic."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I'm the Oracle from Greek Mythology."

"Seriously?"

Cam burst out laughing. "No! Massie texted me about it."

"Wha'd she say?!"

"The text says, and I quote, 'Hey C- IDK if D told u yet, but I accidentally sent him a recording of me singing and talking. I didn't wanna confuse him, but it's a practice monologue for this play I'm auditioing for, and it's not about him. Can you let him know? Thanks."

"Oh. Um, uh, okay. That's good."

"I know you still like her. She's gonna like you back again one day."

"I-I don't like her."

"Derrick..."

"Okay, fine, maybe I do! But that's not gonna change anything. She doesn't like me back. I gotta go. Talk to ya later. Bye."

Cam sighed. "Bye."


	3. Welcome Back, Massie!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claire Lyons screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her arms around her best friend. Massie was staying with her and going to OCD with them for the next 2 weeks for Massie's spring break. "You look ah-mazing!" They both blurted at the same time.

Massie wore a sleevelss T-shirt dress that was dark violet at the bottom, but that faded in color as the color reached the top, leaving the top a pale lavender. It was strapless, so she wore with it a gold locket that was a gift from the Pretty Committee. It was 5 hearts attached together, with a picture of one girl for each heart. Massie's hair was freshly layered and she had a pair of gold sandals on her feet.

Claire had on a cornflower-blue button down top with a silver belt cinched at her ribs and a pair of dark-wash denim shorts. Her keds were faded denim and her hair was down with a pair of sunglasses as a headband. "Lemme guess," Massie teased, "You didn't pick out this outfit. Was it Alicia?" Claire nodded her head yes and giggled. It was kind of an insult, but she had missed her friend so much that even her insults made Claire smile. "By the way, we have a school dance tomorrow night!" Claire blurted. Massie grinned. "Then I need to get us haircuts and stylings, eyebrow waxing appointments, mani pedis, a trip to the mall..." Claire laughed. She loved having Massie back.


	4. Wait-what?

Massie clamped the curling iron down on Claire's locks. "How did you know it was Leesh, anyway, who picked out the outfit?" Claire asked. "'Be-cawz she has worn the cinched braided belt so many times before-trampires, dial l… **(she actually wore it) **Anyways, we have to look ah-mazing tonight! Even though you already have a crush…" Massie grinned teasingly at Claire, and Claire realized that her friend had changed after spending five months in England.

The old Massie never would've admitted that Claire had a guy and she didn't. Claire smiled at her friend. "So how's England?" Massie's grin faltered, but she replied simply, "Ah-mazing! Love it!" Any other one of Massie's friends would have believed that, but Claire wasn't fooled. "Mass?" Massie sighed, and she began to spill every horrible thing about England to Claire, starting with how she was the LBR of KISS.


	5. NO WAY!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhh! Massie!" Massie laughed with joy as a swarm of LBRs ran up to her happily. She hated England and all of the mean girls at her school that made fun of her and her accent, and she was so excited to be the queen again. "It's ah-mazing to be back," she said with a grin, twirling around in her strapless, deep-violet dress. "So where are Leesh, Dyl, and Kris?" Claire paled. "Um, ah, what?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Ah-leesha, Duh-illan, and Kuh-risten," she snapped. "Ruh-member, Kuh-laire?! Our other fuh-rends?" Claire blushed. "Um, well," she admitted, "They… transferred."

"WHAT?!" Massie shrieked. "TRANSFERRED?! THEIR SECOND SEMESTER OF EIGTH GRADE?! TO WHERE?!" "Presbyterian Middle School," Claire mumbled. Massie gasped. "I'm gonna throw up," she muttered to Claire. Now, her friends were all going to know what an LBR she used to be. This was a disaster!


End file.
